Psychosis (préquelle) : For The Throne (Loki x Sif)
by vampiredelivres
Summary: Un regard, un sourire, une rencontre. Des milliers de souvenirs. Une romance centenaire, détruite en quelques secondes, par une simple phrase. Des milliers de regrets, des milliers de Et si ? . Aucune chance de revenir en arrière, aucune chance de réparer ce qui a été brisé. À qui va la loyauté d'un guerrier ? Au trône, ou à celui qui l'occupe ?
1. Remember

**REMEMBER**

**_— You betray him, I'll kill you._**

Un léger rire échappa à Loki. Il retourna un regard narquois à la guerrière en armure, parée au combat, menaçante, qui maintenait sa lame à moins d'un centimètre de sa gorge, qui eut beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher de frémir face à ce regard bleu-vert, hypnotique.

**_— It's good to see you too, Sif._**

Il fit un pas en avant, sans paraître se préoccuper du fil tranchant qui était là pour l'arrêter. Il la fixait toujours. Elle le fixait toujours. Elle voyait parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion. Et la brûlure était toujours aussi vive. La douleur toujours aussi forte. Et Loki le savait. Il rappelait à Sif tous ces instants, arrachés au temps, volés à tous ceux qui les entouraient. Il savait qu'elle avait encore mal.

Et, même s'il n'y avait plus aucun reproche dans ses yeux, il n'hésitait pas à lui rappeler. À la forcer à se souvenir. Lui n'en souffrait peut-être plus, mais elle n'avait toujours pas guéri. Il connaissait les failles derrière sa façade parfaite. _Regarde-moi. Vois le monstre que tu as créé. Le monstre que tu crains._

Finalement, il les talons, la laissant plantée là, face à une dizaine de gardes qui arrivaient au pas de course. Sif ferma brièvement les yeux, fit jaillir la deuxième lame de sa double épée, essayant de chasser les souvenirs. De se focaliser sur le combat qui s'annonçait. Peine perdue.

Les souvenirs l'emportèrent une brève seconde avant qu'elle ne se jette dans la mêlée.

† † †

Je préfère les citations en VO, donc une petite traduction pour les non anglophones ^-^

"Tu le trahis, je te tue."

"C'est agréable de te revoir aussi, Sif."


	2. Mirrors

**MIRRORS**

La fête bat de son plein. Comme souvent, c'est la célébration d'une victoire supplémentaire sur les Jötuns. Plus exactement, c'est l'une des nombreuses victoires d'Odin, le Père-de-Tout. Et, pour la première fois, Sif a pu être présente. Elle a cinq ans, des rêves plein la tête, des étoiles plein les yeux, et le silence pour meilleur ami. Cachée derrière sa mère, elle admire de loin ces fiers guerriers, vêtus de leurs armures de parade, qui racontent leurs exploits, attablés autour d'une chope de bière et d'un bon repas.

— Tu ne veux pas aller plus près ? l'interroge sa mère, désignant le groupe le plus bruyant, dans lequel quelques enfants de son âge rient aux éclats.

Sif secoue la tête, reste cachée derrière la longue robe bleue. Mais sa mère ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Elle se met en mouvement et, pour ne pas la perdre, la gamine est obligée de s'élancer à sa suite. Elle se faufile derrière elle dans la foule, jusqu'à être près de la fameuse table. Il y a bien trop de monde autour d'elle, à son goût. Elle n'a jamais été très sociable. Et elle n'aime pas ces filles qui sautillent partout, dans leurs jolies jupes. Elle même en porte une, mais elle aurait nettement préféré un pantalon. Elle préfère pouvoir bouger, courir, escalader les toits. Mais sa mère a insisté. Et la petite fille n'a pas eu le choix.

Elle sent les regards qui pèsent sur ses épaules. Ceux des autres gamins, qui la jugent, qui la jaugent. Asgard n'est pas un grand royaume. À la longue, tout le monde connaît tout le monde. Ils ont tous entendu parler d'elle. Ils savent qu'elle n'a pas de père. Alors qu'eux peuvent se jucher sur les genoux du leur, se vanter de ses exploits, elle n'a qu'elle-même pour construire sa légende. Elle ne pourra se fonder que sur ses propres actes pour bâtir son héritage.

— Les portails des Jötuns étaient presque prêts. C'était la catastrophe. Odin se battait contre Laufey, mes compagnons près des remparts étaient dépassés. Alors j'ai saisi mon épée…

Silence théâtral, pendant lequel le combattant prend quelques gorgées de bière. Sif ne peut pas s'empêcher de rouler des yeux alors que les autres enfants protestent tous contre cette interruption. Tous, sauf elle, qui se contente d'attendre.

Le temps que l'homme reprenne, elle a pu faire le tour des visages qui écoutent actuellement le récit. Autour de la table, les conversations ont baissé d'un ton. Tout le monde veut écouter. Surtout que, parmi tous ceux qui se sont battus, c'est lui qui semble raconter le mieux. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui intéresse Sif. Elle, elle scrute deux enfants en particulier. Deux garçons qu'elle n'a encore jamais vus. Pourtant, elle connaît tout le monde. À distance, peut-être, mais elle connaît tout le monde. Sauf eux. Un blond, qui sourit à l'évocation de chaque bataille. Qui écoute avec attention chaque mot, paraît admirer tous ceux qui se vantent d'avoir frappé au moins une fois un géant du froid.

Mais ce n'est pas lui qui a attitré l'attention de la petite fille. C'est l'autre. Cheveux corbeau, regard triste et las. Il paraît bien moins investi dans les combats, moins porté sur la violence que son frère. Parce qu'ils semblent être frères, vu comment ils se tiennent côte à côte, malgré leurs apparences et leurs comportements disparates.

Il se contente de soupirer quand le blond fait de grands gestes pour mimer quelque chose ou imager les dires du combattant qui raconte. Il ne paraît pas particulièrement emballé par l'évocation de la « rivière de sang » qui est venue ternir les flots des cascades autour d'Asgard.

À force de le regarder, Sif se sent idiote. Mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui trouver quelque chose. Il est différent. Comme s'il avait été élevé ailleurs, ou qu'il ne se sentait pas totalement chez lui.

Il lève les yeux.

Leurs regards se croisent.

Et la petite fille comprend pourquoi elle le regarde tellement.

Elle voit la ressemblance.

Elle voit la différence.

Elle voit le jugement.

Elle se voit, _elle_, dans le reflet de ses yeux, comme dans un miroir.


	3. They are

**THEY ARE**

Accoudés sur le haut balcon, ils observent les autres. Dans les crissements de l'acier qui s'entrechoque, ils peineraient presque à s'entendre. Loki fixe, avec une certaine envie au fond des yeux, son frère, qui s'exerce au maniement d'une lance. Lui-même revient tout juste de sa propre leçon privée, mais il voit clairement que son frère est plus à l'aise que lui avec l'arme. Pour ne pas changer.

— Tu te sens prête ?

Sif se mord les lèvres, effrayée par la question. Quand ils étaient encore enfants, Loki a tout de suite deviné son désir de devenir une combattante, elle aussi. Même si l'armée asgardienne n'est réservée qu'aux hommes, même s'il était pleinement conscient du risque, il lui a proposé de l'entraîner. Et aujourd'hui, ils ont convenu qu'elle irait là, en bas, dans l'arène, et défierait quiconque voulant bien s'opposer à elle pour prouver qu'elle est capable d'être une guerrière. Comme eux.

Elle s'entraîne depuis vingt ans. Elle ne doute pas de ses capacités. Mais, maintenant que le moment est venu, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir nerveuse. Et incertaine. L'angoisse qui l'a prise à la gorge lui donne l'impression que ses tripes se sont liquéfiées dans son ventre. Elle est au pied du mur, et elle voudrait fuir. Elle voudrait combattre, faire face à ces regards narquois qui vont l'accueillir, mais elle voudrait aussi tourner les talons et disparaître à jamais.

La main qui attrape fermement la sienne l'en empêche.

— Hé. Tu vas y arriver. Crois-moi.

Dans ses yeux bleu-vert, elle croît brièvement se noyer, et l'air semble lui manquer. Ce n'est qu'un souffle qui franchit ses lèvres.

— Tu es sûr ? Ils sont…

— Ils. Ils sont eux. Des brutes arrogantes et écervelées. Et toi, tu es ?

Elle prend une profonde inspiration, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il veut l'entendre dire.

— La meilleure guerrière qu'ils aient jamais vue.

— Exactement. Ce qu'ils sont, eux, n'est pas important. C'est toi qui importes.

La confiance absolue, dans la voix, lui donne l'impression qu'elle va fondre. Elle doit lutter pour garder une façade neutre. Mais elle n'a aucune chance de la conserver, elle le sait très bien. Surtout lorsque, pour la première fois, elle sent ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

† † †

La lame siffle. Dangereuse, meurtrière. Thor est furieux qu'une femme ait mis à mal son honneur, furieux de voir le soutien sans précédent qu'apporte Loki à celle qui se prétend être une guerrière digne de rejoindre les rangs de l'armée. Il est prêt à tout pour laver la blessure qu'elle lui a infligée en affirmant qu'il avait peur de la combattre sous les yeux des autres. Même si le sang coule, il sait qu'il veut vaincre.

Sif, elle, virevolte souplement. Elle a beau ne pas être aussi forte, elle a un avantage que la brute en face d'elle n'a pas : elle est bien plus petite, plus agile. Et, s'il y a bien une chose que Loki lui a apprise, c'est de jouer sur ses avantages. D'un coup sec du bouclier, elle éloigne le fer de lance qui la menaçait, s'offre une ouverture. Et bondit sans hésiter. Le temps que Thor la voie arriver, elle a saisi la hampe de sa lance, la sectionne d'un violent coup d'épée. Dès que le métal de son adversaire touche le sol de sable, elle sait qu'elle a gagné.

Elle détache rapidement son bouclier, se jette au corps à corps, toujours armée. Thor n'a plus qu'un bâton pour se défendre. Face à la furie qui lui tombe dessus, il ne fait pas le poids. Il est trop lent, trop massif. Et elle en profite, s'en amuse, quelques secondes seulement, avant de porter le coup de grâce, et de lui coller sa lame sur la jugulaire.

Le silence qui suit lui donne l'impression que ses oreilles bourdonnent. Elle tremble. Mais elle a gagné. Et, lorsque les premiers applaudissements – ceux de Loki – annoncent officiellement sa victoire, elle ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un soupir rassuré.

† † †

Avec une victoire éclatante comme celle-ci, elle a été admise les yeux fermés. Personne ne voudrait laisser une guerrière bien trop douée se promener dans les rues d'Asgard, et ne pas participer à la défense de la ville lorsque c'est nécessaire. Sif a l'impression que tout autour d'elle, la cité brille d'un éclat nouveau, scintille de mille et une lumières. Mais il reste une petite ombre. Minuscule, mais importante.

— Pourquoi ?

Loki, à côté d'elle, devine sans mal à quoi elle fait allusion. Il sourit.

— Parce que tu ne combats jamais aussi bien que quand tu veux oublier quelque chose.

Silence. Elle se sent blessée. Trahie, qu'il utilise ses sentiments contre elle. À son avantage, certes, mais il n'empêche qu'elle le ressent comme un coup de poignard dans le dos.

— Et peut-être aussi parce que j'ai maintenant envie de recommencer.


	4. Our

**OUR**

Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, le soleil est haut dans le ciel, et elle sait qu'elle est déjà en retard pour sa séance d'exercices. Mais elle s'en moque un peu. Totalement, en fait. Les dorures de la suite lui rappellent qu'elle n'est pas chez elle. C'est sa chambre à _lui_. Lui, qui est allongé à côté d'elle, et respire paisiblement. Elle grimace à l'idée de se faire incendier lorsqu'elle arrivera dans l'arène, se redresse sur un coude.

— Loki…

Il grogne, ouvre péniblement les yeux. Elle sourit en voyant ses cheveux en bataille et son air grincheux, annonciateur d'un jour de mauvaises farces.

— Hmm ?

— On va être en retard…

— Et alors ? Je suis le prince.

— Et l'autre prince va aujourd'hui être couronné roi…

À la mention de son frère, il pousse un grognement digne d'un ours qui vient de se réveiller après avoir hiberné, et s'assied.

— Allez, dépêche, le houspille-t-elle en se mettant debout.

Elle se dirige vers le coin de la pièce, où ont atterri ses vêtements le soir de la veille. Enfin, ses vêtements et son armure, vu qu'elle sort rarement sans. Elle est fière de pouvoir être une femme guerrière, la seule dans cette société encore trop centrée sur l'homme. Elle est fière de porter son plastron et ses épaulettes chaque jour, d'aller chaque jour se mesurer aux meilleurs combattants d'Asgard. Fière d'être elle, tout court.

Mais, lorsqu'elle se retourne, vêtue de pied en cap, elle se rend compte que Loki n'a pas bougé. Et ne semble pas le vouloir. Il n'arbore plus cet air grincheux typique de son réveil, mais un petit sourire mesquin, promesse d'ennuis.

— Loki ? Qu'est-ce que tu planifies encore ?

Elle s'approche à pas mesurés du grand lit, et il la suit du regard. Sans bouger, sans ciller. Méfiante, elle fait encore un pas de plus, jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher. Mais au lieu de sentir de la chair humaine, ses doigts effleurent le vide, et l'illusion se dissipe. Dans la seconde qui suit, elle se sent plaquée sur le matelas, écrasée par le poids du dieu de la malice.

— On reste ici.

— Je te déteste… marmotte-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par les draps dans lesquels son visage est enfoui.

— Ah ?

Il se redresse légèrement, lui permet de se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle sourit. Il a toujours les cheveux en bataille, mais au moins, il est maintenant habillé. Pas que le contraire la dérange vraiment, en fait.

— Tu es insupportable…

— Je sais, réplique-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Sourire qui ne s'efface pas lorsqu'elle les fait basculer d'un mouvement brusque, et se retrouve au-dessus de lui.

— Avoue que tu as envie de rester, provoque-t-il, narquois.

Elle ne répond pas. Se contente de le faire taire, de l'embrasser, encore et encore, jusqu'à perte de souffle. Elle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait fondre de bonheur. Que rien de plus n'est nécessaire, là, tout de suite. Qu'elle pourrait rester ici pour l'éternité, et qu'elle serait parfaitement heureuse. Et il le voit, et en profite pleinement. L'attire contre lui, l'oblige à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

— Avoue que tu m'aimes, murmure-t-il à son oreille.

— Trop, souffle-t-elle en retour, un feu d'artifices dans la poitrine et des papillons dans le ventre.


	5. Mortal

**MORTAL**

— Sif, un mot, je te prie.

Elle s'arrête. Fait un signe de tête aux Trois Guerriers, qui poursuivent leur chemin, alors qu'elle revient à pas mesurés jusqu'au trône. Une fois qu'ils sont seuls, Loki abandonne la pose nonchalante et l'attitude détachée qu'il affichait jusque là, se lève, et descend une à une les marches qui le séparent de la jeune femme. Elle prend une profonde inspiration, lève les yeux, déchirée par l'impression de ne plus connaître cet homme.

— Loki. C'est ton frère. Tu _dois_ le laisser revenir.

La souffrance qu'elle entrevoit dans ses yeux, ses poings crispés, lui fait instantanément savoir qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus douloureux que tout ce qu'il a vécu auparavant. Quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas admettre, qu'il dénie encore.

— Pourquoi ? répond-il d'un ton brusque, trop brusque pour être sincère. Tu as très bien vu comment il se comporte, quand il se croît roi. Il va nous précipiter dans une guerre sans merci contre les neuf autres Mondes. Odin l'a banni pour une bonne raison.

Sif se fige, stupéfaite par la virulence de sa réplique. Par l'appellation, aussi.

— Tu as dit « Odin ». Pas « père ».

— Il n'est pas mon père.

Ce n'est qu'un souffle, mais la peine contenue dans sa voix heurte la jeune femme comme un bélier. Il souffre. Essaie d'intérioriser, mais n'y parvient plus. Elle voit une larme solitaire couler le long de sa joue, ose à peine murmurer :

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Je suis…

La fin ne semble pas vouloir passer. Pas telle qu'il voudrait la formuler. Alors il biaise, le dit différemment. Même si la douleur ne semble pas faiblir.

— … le fils de Laufey.

Le silence qui suit cette déclaration s'alourdit de seconde en seconde, alors que Sif peine à comprendre d'abord les implications de cette affirmation. Le brouillard glacé de l'horreur qui a envahi son cerveau l'empêche de réfléchir, de réagir. Loki, lui, guette sa réaction, entre

Puis, lentement, les connexions s'établissent. Elle comprend tout ce que cette simple phrase veut dire. Il n'est pas seulement le fils de Laufey, il est aussi un géant du froid. Un Jötun. Ces monstres, cette menace perpétuelle qui plane sur Asgard. Loki. Un géant du froid.

Instinctivement, elle recule. Un pas seulement, un pas minuscule, mais un pas qui semble creuser un fossé infini entre eux. Lorsqu'elle s'en rend compte, il est trop tard. Ses traits, habituellement lisses, sont plissés de souffrance silencieuse. Il recule, lui aussi, un éclat meurtrier au fond des yeux. Elle se mord les lèvres, angoisse et peine la déchirant presque de l'intérieur. Elle voudrait avancer vers lui, mais la tension qui émane de lui l'en dissuade. Là, tout de suite, il pourrait la carboniser sur place si elle fait quelque chose de travers.

— Va. Après tout, ta loyauté va à Asgard. Va sauver le véritable roi. Ne laisse pas _un géant du froid_ sur le trône.

La nuance glacée dans sa voix, qui a bien du mal à masquer la douleur, lui donne l'impression que l'abîme s'est ouvert sous leurs pieds, et les avale tous les deux. Ils plongent dans l'obscurité de l'incertitude, de l'absence de confiance. Ils se noient dedans, détruisent un peu plus à chaque seconde ce qu'ils ont construit durant des siècles.

Il se déteste. Plus qu'il ne la déteste, elle, pour son rejet, il se haït, lui. Elle le voit. Mais elle est encore trop chamboulée. Trop perturbée par cette révélation inattendue, qui semble tout changer. Alors elle se détourne, le regard absent, obéissant aux ordres et à sa loyauté. Délaissant son cœur aux pieds du trône, délaissant le prince qu'elle aime tant, avec le goût amer de la trahison au fond de la gorge.


	6. Ennemies

**ENNEMIES**

Elle se souvenait des larmes versées, à l'annonce de sa mort. De sa douleur, de sa culpabilité. Elle se souvenait combien elle s'était détestée, pour ne pas avoir réagi correctement. Pour ne pas l'avoir soutenu, alors qu'il en avait le plus besoin.

Enfermée dans son cachot, le temps qu'elle soit jugée pour trahison à la couronne, pour avoir aidé Thor et Jane à s'échapper, elle se remémorait ces siècles passés aux côtés de Loki. Les instants de bonheur pur, de joie intense, de complicité inébranlable. Elle avait été heureuse. Il lui avait tout donné, avait toujours aimé sans compter. Il avait été le premier à lui faire confiance, à lui dire qu'elle était capable de devenir celle qu'elle voulait être. Qu'importent les regards et les avis des autres. Elle s'était retrouvée en lui comme dans un miroir, elle avait vu les mêmes blessures, la même solitude. Ils s'étaient trouvés, sans jamais vraiment se chercher. Tout, entre eux, était venu naturellement. Spontanément.

Et maintenant, elle était seule. S'il survivait, il ne la verrait plus que comme une adversaire potentielle. Pour lui, elle serait un souvenir. Le rappel que même ceux qui nous ressemblent le plus peuvent nous trahir. Elle était seule, avec sa tristesse et ses regrets. Ses souvenirs, ses pires ennemis.


End file.
